


Bruises

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knows what Jim needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Sebastian Moran was the closest thing to a lover that Jim Moriarty had ever had. The ex-soldier with his piercing blue eyes that saw more than most people ever bothered, his blonde curls that he was never able to tame and his dry humor that amused the consulting criminal. His _Tiger_ was fierce and protective and loyal and he couldn’t have asked for a better man.

Jim of course needed more from the blonde than that however, it was silently spoken. He wouldn’t ask, Sebastian just knew when his boss needed him. He would pin him down, mark him as his own and that’s what Jim wanted, _needed_ even. His sniper had been the first and only person unafraid to do what he needed, knew when he needed more and when to stop. He could read the Irishman like a book and it thrilled him to no end.

The blondes’ eyes watched his face carefully, as if he were reading a book before leaning in, teeth scraping and biting at a pale throat, claiming the flesh as his own. Jim’s eyes would lid as he relaxed against the sheets, feeling himself melting at the rough handling as he was placed where the blonde wanted.

“Tiger,” he murmured, slurring slightly. “Mark me, make me yours, let everyone see the blood and bruises.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was also my first time writing Jim and Sebby (even though I /love/ them together). 
> 
> Also I would love prompts/kinks/ships/whatever for this series and I'll attempt to get them all done as soon as possible *gives cookies*


End file.
